


You’re Not Weak

by shadowmarch



Series: Sanders Sides W/ Powers [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Heavy Crying, Librarian Logic | Logan Sanders, Love Confessions, M/M, Patton is a Gardener, Possession, Self Confidence Issues, cursing, insert crying in gay, powers, you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmarch/pseuds/shadowmarch
Summary: Logan knew what he had to do after discovering his powers. It would be far too selfish not to.Even if it means hurting the one he loves more than life.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides W/ Powers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767802
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	You’re Not Weak

**Author's Note:**

> *Gives myself a self-high five*
> 
> So we’ve got an update to the series now! Just to clarify for anyone who did or didn’t read the first one (because I don’t think I said it lol), I’ll be writing oneshots (and/or short stories?? Question mark??) for each of the Sides with their own powers, including Remy and Emile. Hope you all enjoy :)

Logan and Patton’s footsteps reverberated through the palace halls as they ran, unconcerned by the stares they were receiving from servants and guards as they went.

They reached Logan’s study and slid in, Logan slamming the door behind them.

Patton heaved for breath, his small body slightly less fit than Logan’s. Logan moved to his desk and knelt down, searching a drawer.

“What the… *huff*... what the  _ heck  _ was that, Lo?!”

Logan turned his head enough to look at Patton with a questioning glance. His dark brown hair was perfectly cropped to make him look both attractive and dangerous, intelligent eyes boring into Patton’s soft ones. 

“What do you mean?”

The gardener blinked in disbelief. “I  _ mean,  _ why did you grab me and drag me out of your Library saying something along the lines of, ‘I know how it works now?’

Logan stood, stuffing whatever he had found in the cabinet safely away in his cape pocket. “Ah. You see, after extensive research, I have concluded where the source of my powers have been stemming from. The powers that arrived, coincidentally, at the same time that our King began to receive threats from the rouge group in the mountains.”

Patton stilled. He and Logan had been hiding a secret from everyone else in the palace for a couple months now - Logan had discovered he had the power to read and manipulate people’s thoughts and actions. Logan decided to hardly use it, for the safety and privacy of other palace staff and guards, but Patton had a feeling Logan was still using it  _ sometimes _ to secretly help Patton. Larger portions of food were now being served to him with no explanation, and all the larger staff who had mistreated him were acting strangely kinder. Yet as far as Patton knew, nothing had changed about Logan’s life.

Patton didn’t know what he had done to deserve a  crush friend like Logan.

“...So what have you learned?”

The librarian pulled the item he had found back out of his pocket for Patton to see. “This was a gift for Prince Roman from the visiting royal family that came 37 days ago, from the Kingdom of Bralan.”

Patton gasped upon seeing a glimmering blue gem sitting in Logan’s outstretched palm. A resonating pulse was emitting from its core, sending shockwaves of color through it. It was finely carved and relatively large for a jewel, making it look rather expensive. Being only a gardener, Patton didn’t get paid too generously, so expensive items and trinkets around the castle were always so mysterious and beautiful to him.

Logan found his curiosity quite adorable.

He stuffed the jewel back in his pocket. “The princess who gave it to His Royal Highness claimed it was causing strange happenings around their kingdom, and that they trusted our nation to oversee its safety and investigation. Strangely, after its arrival was exactly when I began to feel my new powers. Now, uh, forgive my lack of modesty, but I am aware of the fact that I possess a certain degree of intellect that slightly surpasses most scholars in our area-“

Patton giggled. “Understatement much?”

Logan blushed, but continued. “-So after dusk one night, I snuck into the chamber it was being held in to examine the gem, and see if it was influencing my mind control abilities.”

_ “Woah, _ Logan!! That’s-“

“Crazy. Illogical. Irresponsible. And a  _ complete _ dishonor to the Royal Family and our Kingdom.” Logan paused. They both broke into laughter. Patton was way too familiar with Logan’s tendency to break the rules for his ‘research purposes.’

Logan continued. “Anyway. I approached the gem and reached forward to grasp it, but when I touched it, it began to pulse. I can’t explain it, but I could feel my powers growing. This proves my theory that my abilities are heightened and were possibly caused by the gem that I have in my pocket.”

Patton’s mouth was slightly ajar. “I… that’s SO cool Lo-Lo!!” Patton attacked Logan with a hug, who gracefully kept his balance while returning the gesture, not afraid to show vulnerability to his best friend.

The hug lasted longer than either of them realized. Patton was more than happy to spend time in Logan’s arms, soaking up his lovely scent.

Logan, however, felt infinitely guilty, because it broke his heart to imagine sweet, lovable, innocent Patton’s reaction after he finds out this might just be that last hug they ever share.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Logan tiptoed carefully around the castle garden. The quiet of the night was calming, but not enough to silence his racing mind. To avoid being seen, he had to take his journey after nightfall. 

He was sneaking out to stop the rogue warriors that were threatening his kingdom’s safety.

He had to.

His powers made him the only one with a big enough advantage. It would be selfish not to. Not that it scared him any less. 

He had changed out of his day clothes and into a simple blue tunic, trousers, and boots, all fit for the long travel ahead of him. His shoulder bag held minimal provisions and the mysteriously helpful jewel. He approached the back wall, preparing himself for the climb.

“Logan?!”

Logan froze at the familiar voice.

_ Patton. _

“Patton?!”

Logan swiveled, eyes widened in fear.

None other than Patton himself was standing about 8 yards away from where Logan stood in front of the wall. The man’s curly hair had fallen in front of his one eye. Dirt dusted the knees of his overalls, reflecting his late-night work in the garden. The moonlight shone on his face, generously revealing his pale skin and freckled cheeks. 

He was the most beautiful being Logan had and will ever lay eyes on.

Logan snapped out of his fantasies after noticing that Patton was still staring at him.

“Logan, what are you doing?!”

“Patton, I-“

“Are you leaving?!” Patton dropped his spade and ran to the man. “What on earth is…” His eyes surveyed the travel attire Logan had put on, his close proximity to the outer walls, the bag he had slung over his shoulder that was gently pulsing with a blue glow. Realization dawned on his face, along with fear. “The rogue group…”

Logan stepped towards the nervous gardener and tentatively reached an arm out, guilt blossoming in his stomach faster than Patton’s spring flowers. “I have to go, I’m the only one who could stand a chance-“

“Logan, you  _ can’t _ go! It’s  _ way _ too dangerous! You can’t… Ask the King for backup! Or tell him to-“

“Then I would have to explain why I have his gem. I would be arrested, and then it would be too late to save the kingdom.”

Patton gripped Logan’s arms and began to tear up. “Hire a knight from the village, they can fight!”

“None of them would believe me, neither would they be strong enough. The rogue has built too much strength.” Logan’s eyes began to betray him as well, the tears beginning to leak.

“Then I’m coming with you.”

Logan feverishly shook his head at the suggestion. “ _ ABSOLUTELY not!  _ Under  _ no  _ circumstance will you be put in harm’s way, ever.

“But Logan-“

“That’s not up for discussion.”

“I’m not letting you go  _ alone!” _

“I’m the  _ only  _ one that can and will be going.”

_ “THEY’LL KILL YO-“ _

_ “NO!” _

Tears were now streaking down Patton’s face, and Logan’s were falling just as quickly. Patton collapsed against Logan’s chest, gripping his dark blue tunic with such intensity that Logan imagined he might never let go if given the chance.

“Logan. I- I c-can’t…” Patton began to sob uncontrollably as he held Logan. “...I can’t  _ ever  _ lose you, I-...”

Logan felt absolutely heartbroken at Patton’s words. He was causing the man  _ so  _ much pain.

Patton deserved so much better.

Patton deserved the world.

And Logan would do anything to give it to him if he could.

But fate was being a  _ fucking  _ bastard.

Logan held him as he cried. “Patton.”

Patton looked up at Logan. “I couldn’t… I- I-“

“Patton. Beautiful, perfect, unbelievably kind Patton. Please listen to me.” Logan cupped the man’s face in his free hand that wasn’t cradling him against his chest. He brushed tears away from his cheeks. “I should have told you this a long time ago. I… I have feelings for you. I can’t put you in danger. I can’t let you  _ die _ , I have to  _ keep you safe,  _ if it’s the  _ last  _ thing I do.”

Patton’s mouth hung open slightly at the confession. He spoke between sobs. “Lo... I love you  _ so  _ much, so SO much, and I’m  _ never leaving you.  _ I’m so sorry- I’m too weak to watch you go, too selfish, I’m sorry, sorry, I won’t let you-“

Logan silenced Patton with a deep kiss. An explosion of love and fervor rocketed through their bodies. Logan gripped Patton’s hair like it was pure gold, their tears mingling. Patton leaned into the kiss, their mouths sliding together perfectly. Logan’s moment of relief, however, was quickly abolished by his unbearable guilt as he slowly reached down inside his bag, separating their mouths to mumble, “I’m eternally sorry for this, my angel.” 

Patton opened his mouth to ask but was stopped, for Logan had grasped the jewel in his hand, kick-starting his abilities. His mind reached out to Patton’s and latched itself onto his consciousness. Patton’s head emmenated a blue glow, identical to the color of the gem, and his hands slowly released themselves from Logan as he stood shakily. Tears still fell from his eyes, a pained expression stealing away his beautiful face. He stood still.

Logan had successfully taken complete control of Patton’s body. Unfortunately, that didn’t change the fact that Patton was completely conscious and processing these events.

Logan was such a terrible friend.

Logan’s own vision was starting to blur from the guilty tears. “I am so,  _ forever _ sorry for this, Patton. You deserve  _ so _ much better than me, and I completely understand if you choose to hate me for this.” Patton’s controlled body shook slightly. “But I need you to do one more thing for me before I go.”

Patton’s mouth opened as Logan’s mind willed him to speak. “I am  _ not _ weak. I- I am the strongest person Logan has ever met. I don’t possess a single drop of selfishness in my entire being, for I am a creature of absolute purity and kindness. I stand back as my coworkers bully me, because I know that fighting back will harm them, and I care more about their safety than mine. And I am- I... I am worthy of love.”

Logan forced a final smile, for Patton’s sake. “And I don’t deserve you. If I don’t come back… know that I love you more than life.”

Logan climbed the wall and jumped over, and his hold over Patton had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m evil, aren’t I?
> 
> Yes, go ahead and attack me in the comments, I can take the pain >:)
> 
> Bye for now.


End file.
